


Sex Education

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Series: GracexDani High school AU [1]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alpha Grace Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Creampie, F/F, First Time, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Omega Dani Ramos, Oral Sex, Squirting, they're both seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: Grace always loves to help Dani with anything. She just isn't prepared for it when Dani needs her help with an assignment for the science club.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: GracexDani High school AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Sex Education

“Hello? Earth to Dani Ramos.”

Dani jumped and turned to face her friend, who was sporting a shit-eating grin on her freckled face. “Don’t say a word,” Dani said, flustered. She was once again caught red-handed staring at the blonde sitting a few desks away from her.

“I mean, what’s there to say? It’s too obvious already,” said Rose, Dani’s redhead best friend and president of the science club. “You’re in love with her!” she said a bit too loud for Dani’s comfort.

“I am certainly not!” Dani hissed, covering Rose’s mouth with her hand.

“Oh, come on Dani. Don’t deny it.” Rose pulled away from Dani’s hand. “Isn’t it sweet? Two childhood friends, fallen in love with one another,” she snickered quietly. 

Dani shot Rose an annoyed look. “We’re friends, okay?”

“Sure~... We live next door, we walk to school everyday hand in hand, we wait for the other to finish their club activity to go home together, we do everything together, even taking a bath, and we’re just  _ friends _ . Yeah, right.” Rose chuckled, covering her own mouth with her fingers.

“Yes, we are.” Dani straightened and cleared her throat. “For the record, we don’t hold hands, and the bath thing was ages ago. Me and her were only five back then.” 

“Okay, but you’re seventeen now, you gotta go for it! I know you like her that way. Stop lying.” 

“I cannot do such a thing. Her friendship means everything to me,” Dani sighed sadly. Well, now that Rose had known, she didn’t want to hide anymore, the fact that she was  _ really  _ in love with Grace Harper.

“I don’t understand, Dani. Why don’t you tell her how you feel about her? Hell, if I had such a hot friend, I’d tell her on the spot to pound- hmph!”

Dani squeezed her hands on Rose’s mouth. Sometimes she just forgot that her friend was a slut. “Remind me to tell Laurie to control that mouth of yours.”

“Oh, no need to. She can shut me up anytime with that di-”

“Hey, shut up. I don’t need to know how you and your girlfriend go at it.” 

“Miss Ramos.”

Dani jumped, releasing Rose immediately and turning her head to the board again. “Yes, Mrs. Fletcher?” she smiled her practiced smile at her teacher. 

“Care to share what you and miss Lothario were discussing?”

“Of course, Mrs. Fletcher. We were just talking about, uh…” said Dani, looking at Rose for help. Her friend was rapidly turning the papers. Dani’s eyes widened at the picture Rose was pointing at in her textbook. She really needed to hit her friend after this.

“We are still waiting,” said the teacher.

“Yes, we were discussing the uh...sex organ of an alpha,” said Dani, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. The whole class now had turned their attention solely on her. Rose was snickering next to her.

“I see. Tell us what you have learned, then.”

Dani’s face warmed up at the request. What the hell should she be saying? How alphas get their dicks hard? Yeah, well she could talk about that. She had read about it before. Clearing her throat, Dani took a breath before talking in a monotone, describing a female alpha’s sex organ and its hardening process, trying so hard to keep a composed face. Mrs. Fletcher seemed amused the whole time, nodding her approval occasionally. By the time Dani finished her speech, the blush had gotten all over her cheeks. She was very aware of all eyes staring at her without having to look at them.

“Very good, miss Ramos. Thank you,” said Mrs. Fletcher, her Sex ed teacher. The bell rang at that, and some students already stood and made their way to the door. “I want all of you to read chapter 3: Female Omegas and their Sexual Behaviors as your homework. See you next week.”

“That was awesome, Dani!” Rose laughed as she and Dani walked out of the classroom with their books in hands. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you actually said all of that. Can’t wait to tell Laurie,” she said, already pulling out her phone.

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Dani grumbled, waving at a few smiling alphas walking past them.

“You are because you love me. Hi, babe!” 

Dani shook her head at her omega friend. Once Rose was on the phone with Laurie, there was no strong enough power on this earth that could force them apart. 

“Dani,” said a familiar voice behind her.

Dani turned and couldn’t help a blush at the person running toward her. Grace always looked good in whatever clothes she wore, and today she wore a simple white tee and jeans, and it was enough to make Dani’s heart dance inside her chest.

“Grace,” she called softly.

“Hi! I,uh, wanted to let you know I don’t have practice today, so we could start as soon as you’re done with your club,” Grace said, flashing her signatured boyish grin. With the way she dressed and her short blond hair that always seemed to be on the messy side, Grace often looked like a boy, a beautiful boy if people know what Dani means. 

“Um, start what?” Dani asked. 

“Tutoring me. Remember I failed my math test?”

“Oh yes, of course!” said Dani, confused as to why she was sounding so breathless. “Sorry, I totally forgot. I just have many things on my mind right now.”

“No big deal,” said Grace, waving hello at Rose, who in turn smiled back. “I gotta run now, Dani. History. Don’t want to be late in Mr. Sanchez’s class.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance, tapping her wrist watch. 

Dani giggled, nodding in agreement. “Okay, I’ll see you later.” She waved and watched Grace jog away, shaking her head in amusement as Grace’s loose shoelace flew around as she ran. Well, Grace was like that, charming in her own simplicity (and sometimes sloppiness). She sighed longingly. How could she ever come to confess her feelings to Grace? She loved her too much to lose her as a friend.

0ooo0

Dani laughed at another stupid thing Rose said as she exited the Science room, sliding her backpack on her shoulder. She looked up when she heard Rose squeal beside her and saw Laurie standing a few feet away, looking casually handsome as always, wearing her baseball cap backwards; her jacket tied at her waist. She was talking to a tall blonde, who was slouching against the wall, hands in pockets and her denim bag at her feet. Dani smiled as Grace turned to her. She greeted Grace, but her voice was drowned out by a loud scream coming from Rose, who had run ahead and literally jumped on Laurie, who was always ready to catch her girlfriend. 

Dani laughed awkwardly as Rose and Laurie made out loudly next to her and Grace. “Did you wait long?”

“Just got here,” said Grace coolly with a shrug of her shoulders. She silently took Dani’s backpack and slung it on her shoulder. She bent down to take her bag as well. “Ready? I don’t think they mind if we go on ahead.” Grace jerked her head to the side, regarding the couple beside her. 

“Let’s go,” Dani said, taking Grace’s hand and pulling her along. 

“Dani, don’t forget your assignment,” Rose called after her before going back to smother her girlfriend’s face.

“Assignment, huh? For the Science club?” Grace asked as they walked out of the building side by side.

“Yeah.” 

“What is it about?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Dani quickly, blushing. She couldn’t focus when Grace was so close to her, looking utterly sexy in a T-shirt. The bag and Dani’s backpack pulled on her white tee; the shirt stretched taut across her chest and abdomen, showing Dani a hint of firm muscles underneath. Dani stared lamely at her feet, trying desperately not to ogle Grace. “Grace, your shoelace,” she called out.

“Oh man, I swear these things are rebelling against me,” Grace mumbled, dropping to one knee to take care of her shoe dilemma. 

Dani looked down at the blonde head inches away from her thighs and couldn’t help a small gasp. She could almost feel the heat from Grace’s breath, and her exposed thighs shivered at the close proximity. She quickly looked away, berating herself for wearing shorts today. 

“Oh, look. Yours are rebelling against you, too,” Grace laughed, looking up at Dani. “I got it,” she said as she began fastening Dani’s shoelace.

Dani could feel her panties dampen as Grace’s head was almost touching her legs. Her blonde hair tickled Dani’s thighs. Dani had to summon her willpower to prevent herself from running her hands through that golden mane and pulling it to where she needed her the most. 

“There, you’re good.” Grace stood and dusted her knees.

“Come on, we should hurry it up. It’ll get dark soon.” Dani walked briskly ahead, not waiting for the alpha. It was not a good idea to be so close to Grace, dangerously so today. Dani was close to her heat, and it explained why the want was so strong. She only acted like this around Grace whenever she was ready to tangle. She just hoped Grace wouldn’t sense her call. 

As they made it to Dani’s house, Dani found out that both her father and brother were not home. Dani contemplated letting Grace in; she really didn’t want to be alone with Grace right now, but before she could make a decision, Grace had already removed her shoes and made herself comfortable in Dani’s house. It was totally normal like this. They were neighbors for many years; Grace had visited her house, having sleep-over countless times before. Dani shook off the intruding thoughts and went for the kitchen. She needed to make drinks for their study session. Knowing Grace, it was going to be a long session since the alpha got distracted easily, and it often led to Dani yelling and threatening for Grace to take it seriously.

“Get your textbook out, Grace. I’ll be right out,” said Dani, opening drawers to take out glasses and tea leaves. “How does peach tea sound to you?” 

“Sounds good,” said Grace as she put her bag on the dining table and began taking out her books. “What you did in class today, Dani...That was wild.” 

Dani blushed as she heard Grace’s chuckles from the dining room. She always loved Grace’s laughs; her deep voice made everything sound better. “It wasn’t what me and Rose were talking about. I swear,” she said, biting her own lip to stop a laugh of her own. It was still funny thinking about it now.

“Oh, really? What were you two  _ really  _ talking about, then?”

_ You _ . Dani wanted to say that. She hurriedly put the pot of tea, along with two glasses, on the tray and carried it to the dining room. She set it down and started pouring the drinks. “So, what is it you need my help for?” Dani said, passing Grace the drink, pointedly ignoring Grace’s question. 

“Algebra,” Grace said, turning the pages in boredom. 

“Alright, let’s see..” said Dani, sitting down opposite the alpha. She didn’t miss the questioning look in Grace’s eyes at their unusual seat arrangement. She ignored it though, leaning her body across the table to reach the book. “Should we start at the beginning?”

“Why are you sitting over there?” Grace asked, frowning. Grace was being Grace, always speaking her mind.

“Huh? No reason.”

“You’re making it hard on yourself.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Grace said before standing up and walking around the table. She pulled out the chair next to Dani and flopped down casually. “Just saved your spine. You’re welcome.” Grace grinned.

Dani laughed at that. “Why, thank you very much.”

Dani then asked Grace to show her the problems she didn’t understand and went to show the blonde how to solve them. She gave Grace a few similar problems to practice, and to her surprise, Grace gave her the correct answers with just one look. She tried a few times, giving Grace harder ones, and the alpha did them all flawlessly, and extremely quick for that matter. 

“Grace, I don’t understand why you failed algebra because you’re really good at it,” said Dani, closing the textbook.

“Really? I don’t know why either.” Grace shrugged. She was trying to balance a pencil on her nose. 

“Grace, I’m serious,” Dani said, taking the pencil away. “Tell me.” She looked straight into Grace’s eyes. She could see tiny speckles of gold in her slate blue eyes, twinkling under the warm orange light of the setting sun through the square windows of her dining room. 

Grace stared back at her, just as intently. Just as Dani was wondering who should end the staring contest first, Grace dropped her gaze and leaned back. “I failed it on purpose,” she said quietly.

“Why did you do that?”

“To get to spend time with you,” she said, looking at Dani again. “You’re a top student and you live next door. I figured the teacher would assign you as my tutor.”

Dani struggled to understand the meaning of it as her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She felt her face warming up and her throat dry. Grace’s presence was suddenly ten times greater, threatening to overwhelm her. “But I-...I mean, we…” Dani stammered, at a loss for words.

“We barely spend time together anymore. You with your science club, me with practice every day. And then the weekends come and you have your girl-time with Rose,” Grace said, rolling her eyes in frustration, “And I can’t even join because it’s ‘omegas only’,” she continued, doing a pretty good impersonation of Rose. 

Dani was speechless. She didn’t know it was Grace that was feeling neglected and not herself. Dani had often complained to Rose how it was so difficult nowadays to see Grace. Grace was popular, and everyone at school wanted a piece of her. Grace was popular because, well, she was Grace Harper: tall, blonde, handsome, good at sports; not to mention she was charming and friendly, and adorable and- Dani could go on forever, but that was beside the point! She was rambling inside her head. Again.

“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to guilt-trip you or anything,” Grace said after not getting a response from Dani. “Just telling you why I failed my math test…” She took the glass of tea and downed the rest of it, and popped an ice cube in her mouth and started chewing on it loudly. 

“I told you not to do that to your teeth,” Dani said at last, taking Grace’s jaw in her hand to stop her. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Grace. I didn’t know,” Dani said softly. She knew she should stop her hand as it caressed Grace’s face, but she couldn’t. Grace didn’t pull away from her touch though, so she thought it should be fine. In fact, it felt right, touching Grace like so.

“Don’t apologize, Dani. Told you I’m not trying to make you feel bad about it. I just...miss you.” Grace blushed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. Dani knew her long enough to know that was a sign of awkwardness.

“I miss you, too. I miss  _ us _ ,” Dani murmured.

Dani stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened at the fact that she was leaning into Grace’s face. What was she expecting? A kiss? Dani stood and cleared her throat. She put the empty tea pot on the tray and gathered the glasses. “Why don’t you wait in my room, Grace? I’m going to clean this up.” Dani walked to the kitchen and only then dared to take a deep breath. That was super close! She almost kissed Grace out there.

After cleaning up and putting everything into place, Dani walked upstairs. She had homework to do, so did Grace, and they could do that together, like they used to in the past. Grace was her childhood friend, her dearest, and she wasn’t about to ruin their beautiful friendship just because she had a crush on the alpha. She couldn’t be that selfish.

They worked on their history homework quietly for a while, only pausing to ask the other a few related questions. Grace was sitting on the floor, back against Dani’s bed; her long legs stretched out languidly. Everything was perfectly normal, as it should be. Things began to heat up after they moved to do their sex ed homework, however.

Dani knew damn well about everything that was written in that chapter. She was a female omega. But Grace, on the other hand, was probably worse than clueless. Still, Dani pretended to read, occasionally stealing a few glances Grace’s way. She smiled to herself as Grace’s expression changed rapidly, from mild interest to bewilderment, and then astonishment as her brows rose and disappeared into her bangs. Dani figured it must have been a wild ride for Grace, to absorb all that information in one day. 

“That was...interesting,” Grace said, closing her book and tossing it aside. She turned her body and stretched out on the carpeted floor; arms behind her head. 

“Don’t you need to take notes?” Dani said, closing her book as well.

Grace grinned and tapped a long, thin finger on her head. “Everything is in here.”

“Excuse me then, miss Genius Harper,” said Dani, throwing an eraser at the alpha. She laughed as it bounced off Grace’s stomach and landed on her chest.

“The light in your room hurts my eyes, Dani,” Grace said as she opened a notebook and placed it over her face. “Why does it have to be white?” her voice was muffled under the book.

“Because I can see things better,” Dani simply said, gathering her books. “I think we’re done with homework for today.”

“I want to help you with your club assignment,” Grace suddenly said, sitting up.

Dani blushed again, for the umpteenth time that night. It was getting annoying. “Well, you don’t have to...” she chuckled nervously.

“I said I wanted to, but if you’re not comfortable…” Grace trailed off, looking disappointed. 

Dani realized that Grace wanted to spend more time with her. Grace had told her earlier why she would go as far as to fail her exams just to be with Dani. Dani could hear Rose yelling ‘That’s dedication!’ in her face. Was that a hint? That Grace wanted more than what they were having? Dani was so confused and also afraid. Dani hated making a mistake, and she certainly didn’t want to make Grace a mistake. She seriously believed that she would never recover if she lost Grace.

“Well, I guess I’ll go now,” Grace said, standing up with her bag on her shoulder.

“On second thought, I think I do need your help with my assignment,” Dani quickly said, grabbing Grace’s jeans to stop her. Her heart was throbbing wildly in her chest again, and this time, Dani decided to listen to it. 

Grace’s lips formed into a surprised smile. “Okay.” She dropped her bag and sat down, looking at Dani expectantly like a puppy waiting for a treat.

“Well, the task is quite unsavory, if you must know…” Dani began.

“You know I don’t ever get offended, right?” Grace laughed. “Unless it involves you and my family. That’s different.” She turned serious in a second.

“No, no. It’s nothing like that,” Dani shook her head. She then took a breath to calm her nerves. She couldn’t believe she was going to ask this of Grace. “I need a sample of an alpha’s secretion.”

“Secretion? What kind?”

“Semen,” Dani squeaked out. 

For a good two minutes, they stayed in complete silence. Dani was looking down at her hands on her thighs, avoiding Grace’s heated stare. She could feel the burn on her ears. Her brain was screaming at her to abort the mission, and yet she couldn’t move her body to do so.

“You, uh, want me to masturbate in a cup or something, right?” Grace said at last. Dani could imagine her awkward face without having to look up. She bet it’d be adorable.

“Y-yes…”

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

Dani jerked her head up to stare at Grace. She was beyond surprised. She couldn’t believe Grace actually agreed to something like that. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. Though, I need... _ materials _ to get going,” said Grace, looking a way and blushing, scratching a spot on her cheek. 

“Materials?”

“You know, the stuff that gets  _ it  _ up and hard.”

“Oh! Right.” Dani didn’t think she could be anymore redder than she already was, but she was. She hated to ask Grace this, but she had to. “What do you usually need?”

Grace’s cheeks turned a shade darker at the question. Her throat moved as she swallowed, and for a moment Dani had an urge to kiss that particular spot on her pale neck. 

“Adult magazines, porn vids on the Internet, blah blah,” said Grace.

Dani suddenly felt a burn of jealousy thinking about the unknown omegas Grace had watched and fantasized about, and that jealousy turned into rage as she realized Grace not only had watched them but also climaxed to them. “Show me the stuff you often watch,” Dani demanded. The possessiveness in her had won over.

Grace seemed to be taken aback by such a tone, but if she noticed Dani’s jealousy, she didn’t make a comment. “Okay…” she said quietly, pulling out her phone and punching something on the screen.

Dani leaned in to see the thing playing on Grace’s phone. A cheap set up: a female alpha, partially clothed, pounding repeatedly into her naked female omega lover. What caught Dani’s attention was the fact that the omega was a petite Latina. She was beautiful with full breasts and wide hips. She had glowing sun-kissed skin and long, wavy dark hair. The camera changed and suddenly it was a pov angle: the omega’s round ass was in her face; the alpha reached out to grab a handful of lustrous hair and held her in place. Dani couldn’t see the omega’s face in this position; only her lithe body and big ass were visible, bouncing back against the alpha’s pale hips. If Dani didn't know better, she could say this omega was she herself. The resemblance was uncanny.

Dani rarely watched these kinds of porn to get off; they just usually didn’t hit it for her. However right now, she couldn’t explain why watching said porn was getting her hot and bothered. She felt the moisture in her panties as well as the stiffness in her nipples. Was it because Grace was right beside her, watching it with her? 

She pulled back, looking up at the alpha. Grace was staring at her, waiting. Her cheeks were evidently red, to the point Dani could see her tiny freckles. “That omega looks like me,” Dani blurted, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“She does.” Grace’s answer was just as simple. Dani was surprised she didn’t deny it. 

Although what Grace said didn’t confirm anything, Dani had a pretty good idea why Grace favorited that one porn. Her heart accelerated at the possibility. She needed to test the alpha more. “Then, I guess you can use  _ me  _ as your materials.”

“I can?” Grace’s blue eyes widened.

“Mm-hm.”

“Okay…” Grace mumbled, putting her phone away.

“Also, I want to watch,” Dani said quickly, holding her breath as she waited for Grace’s reaction. “Please…”

0ooo0

Grace’s jaw dropped at the request. Dani, her precious Dani, her childhood friend, just asked for permission to watch her beat her meat. It was weird enough that Dani wanted a sample of her cum, but this, this was way beyond. Grace started to question if she didn’t just imagine everything. Never in a million years had Grace dared imagine there would be a day where she would do this kind of thing in front of her crush, but here she was. Still, the prospect of Dani watching her masturbate was so bizarre in its own way that it excited Grace.

“For scientific reasons, eh?” Grace tried to joke.

“Y-yeah. You could say that.” Dani blushed visibly.

“Okay. You can watch,” said Grace, pausing only for a few seconds to calm her heart before unbutton her jeans and sliding down her fly. 

“Get on my bed, Grace. It’s more comfortable.”

“You sure? I don’t want to dirty your bed.”

“Don’t worry about it. I have towels.” Dani stood and got on the bed. She patted the mattress and looked up at Grace. “Please, use my bed,” she said.

Grace nodded and got in bed with Dani. She sat facing Dani, leaning back against the headboard. She resumed taking off her pants, raising her hips to pull her jeans down to her knees, very aware that Dani’s eyes followed her every movement. She sucked in a breath, noticing a slight bulge in her boxers. She rarely shifted this quickly. But then again, whenever Dani was near, Grace shifted involuntarily. It was quite embarrassing that she couldn’t control her boner around the omega.

With trembling hands, Grace opened the gap on her boxers and pulled her newly-formed yet soft cock out. It was still fairly small in size, but she was sure with a few strokes, she’d get it up to its true size.

“I thought the penis part was retracted…” Dani’s voice jerked her back to reality.

“Yes, it is. I just shifted early.”

“Was it because of the porn?” Dani asked quietly; her eyes were glued to Grace’s shaft.

“No. It was because...because you said you wanted to watch,” Grace said, truthfully. There was no need for her to make up some lies. Not when her dick was in display in front of Dani like that.

Dani nodded but didn’t make more comments. Grace curled her fingers around her cock and started squeezing. She thought of Dani’s words and closed her eyes, trying to conjure an image of her childhood friend naked, of course. She didn’t find it difficult to imagine, however. Grace had fantasized about Dani, nude and everything else, many times before, and her favorite was Dani under her, writhing and clinging to her as she took Grace’s cock in her pussy. Oh, Grace could see it now, Dani’s melodious voice broke into moans and her beautiful face a picture of euphoria. Grace grunted as she felt wetness on her hand. 

A dip in the bed and a hand on her thigh stopped Grace from pumping her cock. Grace opened her eyes to see Dani’s warm brown eyes, staring intently at hers. She had got closer to Grace, sitting on her thighs next to her. “Let me do it, Grace,” Dani murmured, slowly sliding her hand up Grace’s leg. It hovered above Grace’s larger hand, which was holding her own semi-hard cock. 

Grace nodded once and removed her hand. She almost swore loudly as Dani’s soft hand enclosed the shaft, and then she started to pump it slowly. Dani moved closer and placed a hand on Grace’s cheek, caressing her gently. Grace leaned into the touch, holding Dani’s small hand in hers and kissed the inside of it.

“Just now, did you use me to...you know?” Dani said, stroking Grace’s hair.

“I did,” Grace said, breathing hard. Dani’s hand felt really good on her cock.

“Why don’t you continue, Grace…” Dani whispered, circling the slit on Grace’s cockhead with her thumb. “And I want you to tell me what you’re seeing, okay?”

“O-okay…” Grace closed her eyes again, letting Dani pull her into an embrace. She rested her head on Dani’s small shoulder, rubbing her nose on Dani’s neck. “I see you kissing me…” Grace murmured.

“Where?” Dani asked.

“On my mouth-” Grace’s eyes shot open as Dani’s lips were suddenly on hers. It took her a second to process what was going on until Dani nipped at her bottom lip. Grace opened her mouth and kissed back. She almost sobbed out loud at the taste and texture of Dani’s wonderful mouth. She still couldn’t believe it, that she was kissing Dani. “Dani…” Grace groaned when Dani pulled away for air. She wrapped an arm around Dani’s waist and pulled her forward, and was happy when Dani cupped her cheek and dove back into kissing her. Grace’s other hand shot out to cradle Dani’s face. She tangled her fingers in dark hair, pulling her gently to her.

“Tell me more, Grace,” Dani said against Grace’s lips. Her hand coaxed out more and more of Grace's true length. 

“I see you naked and on top of me,” Grace said, bucking her hips into small hand. 

Grace licked her lips as Dani released her cock and straddled her thighs. She pulled her T-shirt over her head and tossed it aside, revealing a dark blue satin bra. Grace reached out quickly before Dani could move to the next piece of clothing. She pulled Dani to her, buried her face in Dani’s ample cleavage and kissed everything her mouth could reach. She heard Dani’s moans, and they rang in Grace’s ears like a love song. It sounded so much better than what she had been fantasizing. She reached behind Dani and unhooked her bra, tossing it away like Dani did her shirt. Dani’s breast fell free, but Grace was quick to cradle them in her palms. She kneaded the soft mounts, bringing them to her face to kiss and worship. “It’s not fair if only I get to see, Dani,” Grace mumbled close to a dark nipple. She then took it in her mouth and suckled slowly. 

“Then let me tell you what I’m seeing, Grace.” Dani arched into her, arms wound around her neck. “I see you naked as well, touching me down there with your fingers…”

Grace obeyed the unspoken order immediately. She released Dani’s breasts to take off her own shirt and bra, and when they were both topless, she pressed herself hotly against Dani, hands hastily working on taking off Dani’s shorts. Grace had never been more patient as she watched Dani step out of her shorts and get back on top of her again. As soon as Dani was in place, Grace pulled her soaking panties aside and felt Dani’s heat for the very first time with her fingers. 

“Oh Dani, you’re wet,” said Grace, running her fingers along the slit.  _ And soft,  _ Grace thought.

Dani mumbled an agreement somewhere in Grace’s hair. She was pulling on Grace’s head, pressing her face to her breasts. As much as Grace wanted to get back to sucking Dani’s tits, the desire to see Dani’s cunt coupled with her curiosity had won over. Grace pulled away against Dani’s will to look down at the place her hand was exploring. Dani whined unhappily. She cupped Grace’s face in her hands and yanked her up before crashing their lips together. Grace’s heart thundered in her chest at the intensity of Dani’s kiss. She was pleasantly surprised to see a complete different Dani. The usual Dani was always bouncing with joy and freshness, yet still level-headed. But the Dani of right now was full of passion and lust. Seeing her so wild, so erotic got Grace harder than ever.

“Dani, I want to see you,” said Grace breathlessly as Dani showered her face with kisses. “Please, let me see you.”

Dani finally pulled back to look at Grace. She leaned in for one more kiss before nodding her head. “Come see me, Grace,” she said and got off Grace. She seductively lay on her back, propping up on her elbows and spreading her thighs apart. 

Grace was like a moth to a flame, following Dani’s call mindlessly. She ran her hands up and down Dani’s smooth thighs before moving to her hips to pull her panties off. Grace sucked in a breath as the sight of Dani’s exposed pussy; it was Grace’s first time to see one in real life, and the slit before her looked a thousand times better than those in pornography. Grace groaned and felt her dick swell at how wet Dani was; her pink folds glistened with wetness, parting shyly, enough for Grace to see a tiny entrance. Her clit (Grace knew what it was thanks to the chapter she had read), on the other hand, jutted out from its hood, red and swollen. Grace couldn’t tear her eyes away. Dani’s pussy was a magnificent sight.

“Grace, you’re staring,” Dani said softly, blushing beautifully.

“Of course, I’m staring. You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Because we’re both naked and horny, I’ll let your swearing slide this time.” 

“I’ll make sure to swear a lot today,” Grace grinned, bending down to kiss Dani’s inner thighs.

“Don’t push your luck- Ah!” Dani cried out as Grace bit her thigh.

“What else are you seeing, Dani?” Grace asked, hovering her face over Dani’s slit. She rubbed her fingers on Dani’s pelvis, playing in the thick patch of dark hair above her pussy.

Dani bit her lip. “I see you taking me in your mouth,” she whispered, eyes clouded with lust. 

Grace gave her a small smile before dropping her head and taking Dani’s in her mouth. The first taste nearly drove her mad with pleasure. Her cock swelled even more than before to the point of hurting, and Dani’s slutty cry wasn’t helping with the pain at all. Something inside of Grace changed when Dani squeezed her thighs together, something primal. Grace let out a rumble, closing her lips around her clit and suckling in rhythm. Dani’s wetness poured out from the hole, dripping down Grace’s chin steadily. She released the little bean just long enough to lick and slurp all that essence. The taste was addictive, and her omega’s call was thick in the air. Everything about Dani drove Grace’s inner beast crazy. Her mind registered only the right to claim and please. Yes, it was Grace’s right to take Dani. 

Grace darted her tongue out and plunged it inside that tight little hole, revelling in Dani’s sudden scream. She tongue-fucked her, pressing her lips on her vulva to reach as deep as possible. She could feel Dani’s walls spasming around her tongue, and before she could understand what it meant, a stream of clear fluid splashed against her face. Shocked by such a sudden move, Grace drew her head back. She watched the stream, now weakened, flow out of Dani’s cunt and slowly drip down the bed.

“Dani, you’re okay?” Grace was worried. She didn’t understand what just happened. Was she too rough on Dani?

“I...I think I just peed. I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop it.” Dani was sobbing now, covering her face with her hands. 

“Are you hurt?” Grace asked again, pulling Dani’s hands away from her face. She didn’t care if it was piss or not on her face. She needed to know if Dani was okay. 

“No,” Dani sniffled loudly.

Grace breathed a relief. She sat back on her thighs and used her shirt to wipe her face. “It doesn’t smell like pee,” said Grace, “And it certainly doesn’t taste it. It tastes like...you.”

“I don’t know, Grace. All I know is that it felt really good, and all of a sudden it just happened.” Dani rubbed the tears off her eyes. She closed her legs and lied on her side, curling up. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, now...” Grace said, lying down next to the omega and pulling her in. “I’m not mad or anything. Just surprised.” She stroked Dani’s hair. “I think that was you orgasming.”

“I think so, too...” Dani said, rubbing her cheeks on Grace’s chest.

“It didn’t say in the textbook that omegas can ejaculate, though,” Grace thought out loud, rubbing her hand on Dani’s back. “You know what this means?”

“What does it mean?” Dani looked up at her with big dove eyes.

“I have more homework to do. I gotta learn more about your body, because I want to make you feel good, always.” Grace kissed Dani’s forehead.

Dani sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Grace’s midsection. “You’re smarter than you look, Grace.” 

“Oh, so I look dumb, huh?” Grace laughed, reaching down to squeeze Dani’s bum.

“I was joking!” Dani yelped, laughing along. 

“I know,” Grace sighed, feeling content to have Dani flush against her. She almost forgot about her erection until a hand wandered down her stomach and grabbed her dick. “Whoa, Dani!” She gasped as she felt a jolt of pleasure running along her shaft.

“You still haven’t come, Grace,” said Dani, sitting up.” She tugged at Grace’s boxers, silently asking Grace to lift her hips. 

Grace did, and when her final garment was off, Dani climbed in her lap again. She put her hands on Grace’s breasts and fondled them, pulling at her nipples until they were stiff. 

“Grace, I want to lose my virginity today, and I want you to take it,” Dani said, gazing deeply into Grace’s eyes. Grace could see the determination in liquid browns. 

“I’d be honored to,” Grace said, taking Dani’s hand in hers and bringing it to her lips.

Dani smiled at her before raising her hips. She positioned herself on her cock, letting the head rub on her folds to gather wetness. Grace shivered as her cock slipped back and forth on Dani’s slit, and before long her entire shaft was dripping with Dani’s juices. Grace placed her hands on Dani’s thighs as she watched Dani slowly sink down. She tightened her grip on Dani involuntarily as her cock was slowly swallowed by Dani’s tight heat. Dani shuddered on top of her, pushing down insistently until Grace’s entire length was sheathed inside. Grace almost passed out at the unknown pleasure as her cock reached the deepest part inside the omega. Dani’s insides felt like a hot glove, constantly kneading and squeezing her shaft.

“You’re inside of me, Grace. We’re finally connected,” Dani moaned, grinding her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit on Grace’s pelvis. 

Biting back her own moans, Grace murmured, “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” She heard that first time for omegas could hurt if not careful.

Dani kissed her soundly on the mouth. “It doesn’t. You feel so right inside of me.” Dani straightened and began to bounce herself up and down on Grace’s cock, slowly at first. Every stroke forced Grace’s shaft deep inside, battering against her cervix. “You made me feel so good just now. Let me take care of you,” she said, caressing Grace’s chest and abdomen. 

Grace’s head dropped back as Dani increased her speed, bobbing up and down on Grace’s meat. Her ass smashed itself against Grace’s hips, making loud and lewd sounds. She took Grace’s hands and guided them on her breasts as she leaned forward to brace herself on Grace’s. Grace squeezed Dani’s tits, pinching her nipples between fingers. She tried to focus on pleasing Dani by touching her all over, but the pleasure Dani was giving her cock was just too much for Grace to think of anything else. 

“Dani, I’m sorry. I’m close…” said Grace, gripping Dani’s ass.

“I want you to come, Grace.”

“I’m very close. I need you to get off when I tell you to,” said Grace between breaths. 

“No, you will let it out inside me,” Dani said, moving her hips faster.

“Do you know what that means?” Grace’s eyes widened.

“Yes. Now, shut up and come inside me!” Dani snapped, tightening her pussy. That did the trick as Grace hissed and swore loudly.

Grace let out a growl. She grabbed Dani’s hips and bucked her hips, plunging in and out without a care. She was taking her pleasure, taking what belonged to her, and Dani was hers, Dani’s pussy was hers to fuck and fill. Dani yelped and mewled on top of her; her nails dug into Grace’s forearms as Grace fucked into her virgin cunt; her tits danced wildly in Grace's face, and it drove Grace mad with pride. She shouted and slammed her cock into Dani one final time before erupting inside her. 

Grace’s eyes screwed shut as she shot her seed into Dani’s womb. She ground her knot into Dani, demanding her entrance, but because this was Grace’s first time having sex, she had no idea how to knot an omega. Dani closing down on her dick didn’t help her situation either. She snapped her jaws, snarling in frustration. 

“It’s okay, Grace…” Dani whispered next to her ear. She reached behind her to squeeze Grace’s knot, helping Grace pumping out her cum. “Next time, I’ll let you knot me.”

Without a knot to hold all that cum, Grace’s semen seeped out from Dani’s folds, rolling down her dick and making a mess between their bodies. “Kiss me,” Grace rasped, bucking her hips weakly into Dani as her orgasm subsided. 

Dani kissed her and caressed her sweaty face. Grace could barely kiss her back. She was so spent, literally, that lifting her arms seemed to be such a difficult task. “Jesus, Dani...” Grace murmured, letting Dani kiss and nibble her jaw and neck. “What have you done to my body?” Her cock went limp and her knot deflated after she’d pumped everything inside. She felt very content she could fall asleep right here right now. 

“Are you alright? Your heart is racing.” Dani looked worried.

“I’m perfect. You make me feel perfect…” Grace smiled, stroking Dani’s face. 

“We need to clean up. My father and brother will be home soon,” Dani smiled, wiggling her ass to make her point. She sat up and slowly lifted her hips, moaning softly when Grace’s cock slipped out, and a river of cum poured out from her well-fucked pussy. Dani gasped and quickly closed her legs. She also put a hand over her slit to stop semen from flowing out. 

“There you go. You have your sample,” Grace said, grinning. She laughed when Dani threw a pillow at her head. Regardless, she was ridiculously proud of herself for the sheer volume of jizz she’d pumped out. 

“Get dressed, stupid.” Dani got off the bed on shaky legs. She tiptoed to the closet nearby, trying to take small steps so that she wasn’t dripping too much on the floor.

Grace stayed in bed, watching Dani pulling out towels and cleaning herself up. She felt it again, a skip in her heart. She had felt it before when Dani first kissed her. She’d felt it the second time when she cum inside Dani, and now her heart skipped not just one beat, but many as Dani turned and gave her an innocent smile, a smile that promised more than just pleasure of the flesh. If Grace didn’t know better, she’d think she had a sickness. 

“I love you.” Words escaped her mouth in a whisper. 

Dani paused her hands and looked up. From the look in her brown eyes, Grace knew she hadn’t expected to hear that.

“What did you say?”

“I said I love you, Dani.” Grace sat up, and ignoring her nakedness, she strode to Dani and took her hands in hers. “I’ve loved you ever since you burnt my hair in fifth grade…”

“Accidentally,” Dani corrected her with an amused smile. 

“Yes, and I continued to love you through that time you threatened to cut my balls…”

“Because you trampled on my rose bed to catch a bunny,” Dani deadpanned, but her hands were now weaving their ways into Grace’s hair. 

“Hey, that was my first pet,” Grace laughed, putting her arms around Dani’s waist. “But yeah, despite all of that, I love you still.”

“I love you, too,” Dani whispered, pulling Grace down for a kiss. “Only you…”

Their lips met, softly and unhurried. Unlike before, where their sexual needs had overwhelmed all senses, this time Grace was able to savor Dani’s taste, Dani’s passion and affection in a whole different way. And when their kiss ended mutually, Grace took Dani in her arms and held her tightly, sighing in happiness as Dani buried her face in Grace’s neck and breathed her in. For a long time, they stood there in the nude, basking in their embrace. Time seemed to slow down around them, until they were rudely interrupted by someone opening and closing the door loudly downstairs.

Dani sighed, nuzzling Grace’s neck before letting go. “That’s probably Diego. Come on, let’s get dressed.” She stepped back, looking around for clothes.

“Uh-uh.” Grace shook her head and pulled Dani back against her. She kissed Dani’s lips and moved to nibble her shoulder; her hands slid down to cup Dani’s bum. “I’m not done with you yet, omega,” she growled and licked the bite. It wasn’t a mating bite but would stay on Dani for a few days, and that was enough for Grace for now. 

“Yes, you are. And you need to put that dick away,  _ alpha _ ,” Dani said, gave her a peck on the cheek before shoving her away. She threw her T-shirt at Grace, giggling as it landed in Grace’s face.

Grace pulled her shirt on and playfully tapped Dani’s ass. Dani’s laughter filled her heart with happiness. 

“Come now, silly. Help me with dinner,” said Dani, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. She sprayed something on herself (Grace believed it was perfume) and opened the door. 

“Hey,” Grace called as Dani was halfway out the door. “I love you,” she said again, meaning every word. She wasn’t afraid to say it anymore. 

“I know,” Dani smiled, reaching out a hand for Grace.

Grace took it, knowing from her heart that Dani loved her the same way. She kissed her hand and let Dani pull her along. Dani could lead her anywhere, and she would follow to the end. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor kids, don't know that squirting is a thing.  
> Also, I'm thinking of moving to fanfiction.net or wattpad. Posting has been really difficult for me on ao3. Let's hope it'll improve!


End file.
